Jonas' First kiss
by JonLover123
Summary: My dream


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was early in the morning, Jonas was heading to school but he was going late. on his way, a friend of his fathers names Jon stopped by him/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"''you want a lift?'' he asked. Jonas, knowing that he would be late if he didnt, got in the car. A minute later, they arrived. ''Bye Jonas''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"he said. ''Bye, love you'' Jonas said by accident. He was hoping that Jon didn't hear it. when school was over Jonas saw Jon waiting in his car/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"outside. ''What are you doing here?'' Jonas asked. ''Well i was thinking you would want a ride home'' Jon replied. after about a minute of/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"driving, Jon asked ''Do you want to go get a soda at my place or something?'' Jonas started blushing. ''Uhmm, okay.'' he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When they got to the house, jon started by showing him around. ''This is my room, here's my bathroom and this is my guest room''. ''Does anyone/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"ever use this room?'' Jonas asked? ''Not really, but you never know'' Jon said while smiling at Jonas. They sat down in his living room and/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"after some talking Jonas chouldn't keep it in any longer. ''I love you!'' Jonas yelled. Jon just smiled and said. He leaned/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"in and stole a kiss from Jonas. Jonas had to push away to catch his breath. Jon started unbuttoning his shirt. ''No, let me do it'' Jonas said/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"while forcing Jon's hands away. When he got his shirt off, he lied down in his couch, and Jonas sat on top of him. He started to lick and bite/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jons nibbles. a small moan came from Jons mouth. ''You like it?'' Jonas asked while starting to unzip Jon's pants. His dick was soaking wet and/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"hard as a rock. Jonas now took his own clothes off too, and started licking Jon's penis. He moaned once more. but this time louder. ''Oh my god,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"you're amazing at sucking dick'' Jonas said while moaning. ''Im gonna cu-'' ''Not yet'' Jonas interfered. He stopped sucking and got up to sit/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"on it instead. He put his hole on the tip of Jons penis. It was hard to get it in. But when the tip got in, the rest slided in like nothing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jonas started going up and down. ''Uggghhh'' Jonas moaned. It hurt in the start, but he got over it. Jon started masturbating Jonass penis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"''You have to have some fun too'' He said. Jonas blushed even more now. Jon stood up, with Jonas still on his penis. he was carrying him now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This was the best feeling Jonas had ever felt. ''Just a bit longer'' Jon said. Jonas was moaning uncontrollably. Jon hit Jonas G-spot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"''Are you ready Jonas?'' He asked. a loud moan came from Jonas as they both came at the same time. They laid down, with Jon still being inside/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"of Jonas. ''I love you too'' Jon said. Jonas smiled, as he layied back down on jon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After that day, Jon had been driving Jonas to school and picking him up again. and since then they had been meeting at Jons house atleast once/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"every week to have some fun/p 


End file.
